Fellowship
by SakuraTamao
Summary: After the hobbits and Strider arrive at Weathertop they find an odd girl washed up in a nearby stream... who is she? And what does she have to do with the One Ring? HIATUS
1. Moriko

_No, I don't own Lord of the Rings. It's sad, yes I know, but if I was Tolkien I would be an old, dead man, which I'm not… I'm quite happy being a fangirl instead, thank you very much. _

_Stuff in __**bold**__ is quoted from the book… I may have altered parts of the text slightly, to work better with the story, but it's essentially the same. :P_

_Also, I'm starting around the middle of chapter eleven in book one (that's right around when Frodo gets stabbed on Weathertop in the first movie). If it's confusing tell me- I'll try to explain it to you (better?)._

* * *

**It was already midday when they drew near the southern end of the path, and saw before them, in the pale light of the October sun, a grey-green bank, leading up like a bridge on to the northern slope of the hill. They decided to make for the top at once, while the daylight was broad. Concealment was no longer possible, and they could only hope that no enemy or spy was observing them. If Gandalf was anywhere about, there was no sign of him.**

**On the flank of Weathertop they found a sheltered hollow, at the bottom of which there was a bowl-shaped dell with grassy sides. There they left Sam and Pippin with the pony and their packs and luggage. The other three went on.**

As Sam took care of the pony and unloaded a bit of the luggage Pippin explored the little dell. As he neared a little stream a glint caught his eye. "Sam! I think I found something worth a look at!" he cried as he hurried over to the spot. Frowning, Sam walked to Pippin, who had strangely quieted once he found whatever had caught his interest.

"What is it Pip? First you got excited and now you're acting like you're with royalty!" Sam exclaimed frustrated.

"Hush Sam! We mustn't wake the lady!" was his quiet reply. Sam started. Lady?! Then he looked down. At his feet was a pretty, though very dirty, young girl who looked as if she had been dragged from the stream. Realizing she probably needed attention Sam turned to Pippin. "Help me get her on the pony Pip! We need to take her to the others!" Hurriedly they struggled to drag her on the pony and up to the others.

"Strider! Strider!" Pippin shouted. "We found someone! Come help us!"

In an instant Strider was next to them, his rapier drawn, with Merry and Frodo close behind. Seeing they weren't in any danger he sheathed it, calming down. Until he saw her. "Who is she?" he questioned sharply, "Why did you bring her here? She could be with the enemy!"

Sam bristled. She was no enemy! He just _knew_ she wasn't! "Now listen here Mr. Strider! We found her half drowned by the stream! How could she hurt us!? She's been asleep the whole time!"

Strider drew his rapier. "Oh she has, has she? Are you sure?" Suddenly he brought his rapier to her throat. All eyes were focused on him. Had he gone mad? A rustling of cloth was the only warning they had, before Strider's weapon was flung away and the girl dropped off the pony. The hobbits gaped at her. How had she moved so quickly?

"Where am I?!" she bit out fiercely. "And who are you, you stinking vermin?! I haven't given you any reasons for you to threaten me!"

Strider looked her over curiously. Though he supposed she would look fair if she were to bathe, she looked no better than any of them. If anything she looked worse. "If you are calling us vermin I would hate to hear what you call yourself."

The girl blushed, becoming conscious of the fact that her clothing was caked with mud, torn and was emitting an unpleasant scent. Her hair was also matted, with twigs and moss interlaced in it, in a lovely parody of a wood elf. She also realized that even though the man had threatened her they _had_ rescued her, and obviously meant her no harm. "I'm sorry," she whispered in a soft voice, "you scared me. Though, that tends to happen when you wake up with a knife to your throat and people arguing…" she lowered her head, "Thank you for helping me. I must bid you farewell though- I know I am not welcome here. If you are in need of assistance call my name- its Moriko… farewell." She turned and started to walk away.

"Wait," she turned and looked questioningly at Strider, who had called out, "I expect you will want new clothes- take these. They may not be the nicest and you might not like dressing like a man but they are better than nothing." He tossed her a small bundle of clothes, which she caught with ease. Looking them over, she smiled.

"Thank you sir, you are very kind."

_Rapier- a straight two-edged sword with a narrow pointed blade_

_Moriko- child of the forest (Japanese origins, pronounced _MOH ree koh)


	2. Wraiths

_Disclaimer: If I owned it I would be an old man… who died in- oh I don't know… maybe **1973!** (And how could I update if I was dead?)_

_Stuff in **bold** is straight from the book… maybe not completely but it's not completely ME writing… so if it sounds professional or old fashioned its not me- that's how it was written._

**Recap:**

"Wait," she turned and looked questioningly at Strider, "I expect you will want new clothes- take these. They may not be the nicest and you might not like dressing like a man but they are better than nothing." He tossed her a small bundle of clothes, which she caught with ease. Looking them over, she smiled.

"Thank you sir, you are very kind."

**Now:**

As she walked away her smile faded. It would be nice to be in service of these foolish travelers… assuming they stayed ignorant- if they found out she would have a problem. The Ranger though- why was _he_ kind to her? Surely he knew of her! What was his name? Strider? That didn't sound right. Hmm… must have been one of those foolish names the Bree folk had given him.

Feeling the remains of her tunic slipping off she decided to bathe. It would feel so much better to be clean. Choosing to wash her new clothes first she knelt by the stream and shook out the clothes. She almost shrieked when a stiletto fell out of the bundle. How could she have not noticed? Oh well. She would just return it to him when she saw them again- probably soon; maybe in a few hours even. Laying the wet clothes on a rock she stripped down, strapped the stiletto to her waist and jumped in.

She scrubbed quickly and got out, wringing out her strawberry blonde hair. Slipping into the damp clothes she grimaced, hoping she didn't have to fight while she was wet. As she relaxed in the sun she felt a tingling in the back of her mind. 'Oh no… I was hoping I would have to see them for a while…' she silently grumbled. 'I really didn't want to have to deal with those idiot wraiths for a few more hours really. _Drat_. I should get ready for the fight.' Quickly she stretched and warmed up with her dagger before setting out towards where she remembered the travelers staying.

"**Look!" said Merry. "The moon is rising: it must be getting late."**

**The others looked up. Even as they did so, they saw on the top of the hill something small and dark against the glimmer of the moonrise. It was perhaps only a large stone or a jutting rock shown up by the pale light.**

**Sam and Merry got up and walked from the fire. Frodo and Pippin remained seated in silence. Strider was watching the moonlight on the hill intently. All seemed quiet and still, but Frodo felt a cold dread creeping up over his heart, now that Strider was no longer speaking. He huddled closer to the fire. At that moment Sam came running back from the edge of the dell. **

"**I don't know what it is," he said, "but I suddenly felt afraid. I durstn't go outside this dell for any money; I felt that something was creeping up the slope." **

"**Did you _see_ anything?" asked Frodo, springing to his feet.**

"**No, sir. I saw nothing, but I didn't stop to look."**

"**I saw something," said Merry, "or I thought I did – away westwards where the moonlight was falling on the flats beyond the shadow of the hill-tops, I _thought_ there were two or three shapes. They seemed to be moving this way."**

"**Keep close to the fire, with your faces outward!" cried Strider. "Get some of the longer sticks ready in your hands!"**

**For a breathless moment time they sat there, silent and alert, with there backs turned to the wood-fire, each gazing into the shadows that encircled them. Nothing happened. There was no sound or movement in the night. Frodo stirred, feeling that he must break the silence: he longed to shout aloud.**

"**Hush!" whispered Strider. "What's that?" gasped Pippin at the same moment.**

From the shadows stepped the girl from earlier, Hanani, her dagger unsheathed. "Hello. I thought you might want help with the stupid wraiths." She glanced at Frodo, "I wouldn't put on that ring if I were you, little mister. You'll get stabbed."

At that moment the five wraiths stepped into view. Suddenly Frodo couldn't help himself. Ignoring Gandalf's message and all warnings he had received he slipped on the Ring. The wraiths straightened then quickly advanced toward him. Panicking, he looked around at all of his companions for help. They seemed to be flitting shadows, except Strider who seemed to be solider and brighter, and Hanani who looked as though he hadn't even put on the ring.

She frowned at him in disapproval before stretching out her hand towards the wraith about to stab him. As the sword came speeding towards him he closed his eyes then felt ice cold, slimy water splash him. Surprised he opened his eyes to find the wraith's sword had turned into water. He was dimly aware of the wraith turning towards his companions before he blacked out.

"Go," she hissed at the wraiths, "go tell your master that they are no longer alone and have my protection. He'll be thrilled to hear that, don't you think?" The wraiths shrieked in fury before fleeing when their weapons dissolved into a slimy mist. She walked over to wear they had seen a wraith stab what appeared to be the air. She grabbed at something and suddenly Frodo appeared and she had the Ring. She quietly returned it to the chain on Frodo's neck. The hobbits and Strider stared at her as she turned to them and smiled weakly. "I told you, you would need my help," she whispered before fainting.

They quickly rushed over to Frodo to make sure he was ok and were shocked to see he didn't even have a scratch. "How's that possible Strider? This is right where that wraith stabbed… shouldn't he be hurt?" Sam asked.

Strider looked at the girl thoughtfully. "I think I know why Frodo was untouched. You might want to thank that girl when she wakes up. She's going to be answering many questions when she comes to."

"What did she do?" asked Pippin. "I saw her look towards where the wraiths were going and stretch her hand out. One of their swords turned into water and they started to go to her… then she started talking to them, their weapons vanished into mist and they fled."

"You just told us what we are going to ask her about Pippin. But you forgot two important things- how did she know where Frodo was? And how could she know exactly where the Ring was? (Let alone how she even knew he had it)" Strider said. Sam, Pippin and Merry looked at each other, shifting uncomfortably, not wanting to think of such things. 'No', Strider pondered, 'what the real question is is what she meant when talking to the wraiths. She almost seemed to know them…'

_Stiletto- a slender dagger with a blade thick in proportion to its breadth (No I _wasn't_ talking about shoes)_


End file.
